I'll be With You
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Aku selalu melihatnya dalam aura kelam di sudut ruangan. Mungkin dia tetap tersenyum dan bercanda tawa, tetapi aku bisa melihat luka itu seolah menganga. Memang aku melihatnya dengan kemampuan assassinku—riak emosinya. Hazama Kirara, Sang Penyihir Kelas 3E, mungkin telah tersihir oleh dirinya sendiri.#SA16#HeroSystem


Aku selalu melihatnya dalam aura kelam di sudut ruangan. Mungkin dia tetap tersenyum dan bercanda tawa, tetapi aku bisa melihat luka itu seolah menganga. Memang aku _melihat_ nya dengan kemampuan _assassin_ ku—riak emosinya. Hazama Kirara, Sang Penyihir Kelas 3E, mungkin telah tersihir oleh dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **I'll be With You by Zaky Uzumo**

 **Stay Alive #SA16**

 **.**

 _Living in a place where depression is equal to laziness, and no one cares—Hazama Kirara_

 **.**

 **#HeroSystem**

 **.**

 **—Mission 3** **—**

 **(Temukan Ramuan Obat Untuk Menyembuhkan Luka!)**

 **.**

 **#SnakeSaga**

.

 _The Darkness_ , itulah julukannya ketika kami semua mencoba menggunakan _code name_ di kelas 3E. Dulu dia pernah _menyemangati_ Kimura- _kun_ yang mengeluhkan namanya—keadilan. Cara yang ia gunakan mungkin terkesan mengerikan, tetapi di baliknya aku melihat lebih dari sekedar _lelucon_ ketika ia mengatakan, "Namaku Kirara, lho—Kirara. Dengan wajah yang seperti ini mereka memanggilku Kirara."

Jika ada yang memperhatikan, kesan suram yang ditebarkannya itu lebih pekat, namun entah kenapa tetap terasa lebih ringan. Seolah-olah ia menyesali namanya, nama yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya. Seakan-akan itu menjadi beban tersendiri baginya.

Padahal menurutku, nama itu cocok untuknya. Karena Kirara, ah maksudku Hazama- _san_ memang manis. Ya, kalian boleh menganggapku aneh atau gila, tetapi bagiku Kirara—ah, Hazama- _san_ memang manis dengan caranya sendiri.

Mungkin itu karena kami memiliki _luka_ yang sama? Ah, mungkin saja. Walaupun dalam hati aku tidak berpikir demikian.

Ia memiliki banyak kelebihan, tetapi ia menenggelamkan diri dalam buku. Hazama- _san_ menjadikan dunianya sempit dan luas di saat bersamaan. Dia hampir tidak pernah membuka dirinya pada siapa pun, tidak pernah merasa bisa benar-benar membantu—ah, yang ini hanya opiniku!—padahal, sungguh, menurutku Hazama- _san_ bisa menjadi sangat mengangumkan.

Bakat menulisnya, kemampuannya mengolah kata. Itu adalah hal yang tidak kumiliki, tidak dimiliki banyak orang. Memang ada banyak penulis hebat di dunia ini, tetapi Hazama-san itu berbeda. Aku—aku bisa _merasakan_ bahwa dia menuliskan lukanya lewat buku yang dibacanya, melalui segelintir paragraf yang digoreskannya.

Oh, membicarakan Hazama- _san_ membuatku melupakan waktu. Uh, bukannya apa, tetapi sekarang ini sedang genting! Iya, iya, genting sekali! Kenapa? Oh, Hazama- _san_ sudah tidak menghadiri kelas selama dua hari, dan aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Terakhir kali kulihat senyum Hazama- _san_ sedikit berbeda, dan—ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku _melihat_ rona samar itu, aku _melihat_ bagaimana riak emosinya melemah dan semakin melemah. Bagaimana dia—

—aku merasa dia membuatku kacau dan mulai hancur dari dalam. _Hanya_ dengan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, hanya dengan _memahami_ penderitaan kami, aku merasa terseret dan aku harus _menyeretnya_ kembali bila perlu! Ya, aku tidak ingin dia lebih lama merasakan semua ini. Karena—karena aku tahu rasanya. Tidak diinginkan, tidak diharapkan. _Harus_ menjadi orang lain, aku tahu rasanya.

Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak ingin dia tenggelam di dalamnya.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Sebenarnya membicarakan hal ini memang lebih baik dengan Koro- _sensei_ , tetapi beliau sedang menjelajah ke Indonesia yang saat ini heboh membahas _dwi-kewarganegaraan_. Kurasa Koro- _sensei_ terpancing emosi _labil_ nya seperti biasa—dengan menjerit, _"Nyunya! Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa mereka sampai melakukan hal seperti itu?!"_ dan lain sebagainya. Yah, maklum saja, Koro- _sensei_ sendiri kan tidak jelas berasal dari mana, hahaha.

Oh, kembali pada permasalahan yang di sini. Aku merasa sangat tidak mungkin meminta bantuan _Bitch-sensei_ , mengingat yah, begitulah? Jadi yang tersisa adalah Karasuma- _sensei_. Meski pun beliau merupakan sosok yang dingin, namun aku tahu ia selalu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan kami seperti Koro- _sensei_ dan _Bitch-sensei_. Maka dengan itu kubulatkan tekad untuk membicarakan hal penting ini dengan Karasuma- _sensei_.

Di menit-menit awal Karasuma- _sensei_ hanya terdiam mendengarkanku. Aku juga berusaha untuk tidak menjerit ketika luapan perasaanku tanpa sadar tumpah ruah bersama setiap kataku. Refleks. Semua yang kulakukan saat ini karena refleks. Kau bisa mengatakan, kalau aku melakukan semua ini karena merasa memiliki teman sependeritaan. Ya, kau bisa beranggapaan seperti itu—sekalipun aku tidak berpikir demikian.

Aku yang saat ini begitu meletup-letup, hanya menunjukan bahwa diriku juga _pernah_ sama hancurnya dengan dia. Dan sungguh aku tidak ingin Hazama- _san_ mengalaminya. Setidaknya aku berharap agar bisa menguranginya. Walau hanya sedikit saja, aku ingin Hazama-san tahu bahwa dia tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian.

.

#HeroSystem#

.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemarin Karasuma- _sensei_ mengatakan agar aku tidak langsung bertindak gegabah. Menghadapi seseorang yang—jika pendapatku benar—dalam kondisi depresi tidak bisa dengan hentakan langsung. Kami harus mendekatinya perlahan, tak peduli seberapa panjang waktu berlalu.

Emosiku mungkin masih _labil_ karena setelah melewati salah satu fase berat dalam hidupku—orang-orang menyebutnya titik nadir—nyatanya aku belum sepenuhnya _kembali_. Mungkin itu karena aku ingat masih ada yang belum terselamatkan. Hazama- _san_ , kadang aku bertanya-tanya, sanggupkah aku menyelamatkanmu?

Karena setiap kali memandangmu, menatap matamu dalam diam dari kejauhan—aku merasa, bahwa mungkin salah satu alasanku _tetap hidup_ adalah keberadaanmu. Dan saat ini, bolehkah aku membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama, Hazama- _san_?

"Nagisa- _kun_?" ucapnya dengan nada tak yakin. Hazama- _san_ terlihat agak panik begitu aku mendapatinya masih terdiam di ruang kelas, bahkan ketika semua orang sudah meninggalkan gunung ini.

Lantas aku tersenyum kikuk alih-alih bertanya balik. Sekilas tadi aku merasakan hujan—begitu dingin dan jauh di dalam. Rintiknya sudah menderas, dan aku lagi-lagi terjebak.

Iris gelap Hazama- _san_ tersenyum, namun jauh di sudut sana entah bagaimana bisa aku masih merasakan getir di ujung lidahnya. Dan ketika bibirku terbuka untuk menyuarakan tanya, gadis itu bangun dan mengucap pamit.

Tetapi pada akhirnya suaraku tetap lolos begutu saja, "Hazama- _san_ , bolehkah aku mendengar ceritamu?"

Saat itu sebagian dari diriku berharap Hazama- _san_ tidak mendengarnya— _tidak saat ini_.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Di bawah langit aku mendongak, mencari setitik bintang. Biasanya benda langit itu akan berkilau di tengah gelap, di saat langit tidak ditemani sang surya. Di samping temaram bulan, bintang memeriahkan lukisan malam. Ada banyak sekali bintang, namun hanya satu bintang yang sungguh-sungguh menemani bulan. Tetapi bintang yang sama juga menemani mentari.

Jika bisa, aku ingin menjadi bintang untuk _sang bulan_ yang saat ini begitu redup sinarnya.

.

.

Hari ini aku menemukan Hazama- _san_ di dekat kolam renang buatan Koro- _sensei_. Bulan sabit di atas sana terlihat jauh lebih gelap dari biasanya—hingga hanya sedikit cahayanya yang menyusup di celah rimbun dedaunan. Ini belum cukup larut untuk menyebutnya malam, tetapi sudah lebih dari sore untuk mengaku baru pulang dari sekolah.

Katakanlah, senja sudah beranjak malam.

Tetapi senja di mata Hazama- _san_ tetap di sana. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau menangis kecewa, karena saat ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Hazama- _san_. Lalu lisanku lepas lagi, "Hazama- _san_ , bolehkah aku mendengar ceritamu?"

Beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari kesalahanku begitu memahami makna tatapannya. Mungkin saja sekarang mengganggapku mengganggu atau malah terlalu sok peduli sampai—

"Cerita apa yang ingin kau dengar, Nagisa- _kun_?" tanyanya lembut setelah melihat reaksiku, "Kau tahu aku hanya memiliki segudang kisah horor nan suram." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang terasa lebih pahit.

"Jangan berpikir." Ucapku begitu saja, "Katakan saja, dan jangan pikirkan apapun." Degub jantungku begitu kencang saat ini. Telingaku sampai terasa berdenging mendengar dentum di dadaku sendiri.

Lalu Hazama- _san_ tertawa. Tepi matanya sampai berair, tetapi dia terus saja tertawa. Apakah aku mengatakan hal yang lucu?

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," dia memulai begitu menyelesaikan tawanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa bercerita jika aku tidak memikirkan alurnya?"

Aku tidak tersentak akan pernyataannya. Tetapi caranya mengelak membuatku sesak, _Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar_ , bisikku dalam hati. Namun tentu saja tak kusuarakan, karena semut-semut yang menggigiti benakku belum hilang.

"A-apa saja, Hazama- _san_ boleh menceritakan apa saja." Ucapku yang sebisa mungkin menatap langsung matanya, "Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang kau ceritakan, Hazama- _san_." Tegasku.

Kemudian Hazama- _san_ tersenyum, "Kalau begitu akan kuceritakan tentang seorang putri yang kehilangan kaki dan matanya." Kelopak matanya berkedip setelah itu, "Kuperingatkan Nagisa- _kun_ , ini bukan kisah yang menyenangkan." Tambahnya dengan senyum angkernya.

Dalam hati aku tertawa mendengarnya. Bukan tawa gugub atau salah tingkah dan yang lainnya—tetapi tawa riang nan lepas. Saat ini aku merasa Hazama- _san_ mulai membuka diri padaku—yah, kuharap memang seperti itu.

Karena setidaknya, tidak ada bayangan yang menari sendu di balik punggungnya.

.

#HeroSystem#

.

Kata-kata dan cerita yang dikisahkan Hazama- _san_ sungguh berat—baik dari bahasa maupun hal lainnya. Bagaimana Hazama- _san_ mengibaratkan apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan ini menjadi sebuah dongeng kelam namun begitu nyata. Seolah-olah Hazama- _san_ menunjukan dunia yang dilihatnya padaku lewat sepotong kisah.

Hazama- _san_ seakan menuntunku dalam dunia penuh frasanya. Membimbingku dengan senyum hangatnya sekalipun kilas pedihnya menyertai. Pelan-pelan membawaku _melihat_ apa yang dia lihat, tetapi tidak membiarkanku menyentuhnya seujung jari pun. Hazama- _san_ seolah memberi jarak aman agar aku tidak terjun bebas dalam cerita yang dilisankannya.

Agar aku terhindar dari tumpahan jelantah pekat di sisi-sisi jalannya, lantas kemudian tergelincir bersamanya. Genggaman tangannya lemah, dan ia tidak membiarkanku meraihnya untuk sekedar mengeratkan pegangan kami.

Dan ketika aku mengatakan hal ini pada Karasuma- _sensei_ , beliau menghela napas. Tatapan tajamnya seolah menyiratkan kepercayaannya padaku—yang diselingi keraguan atas langkah yang kami ambil, "Nagisa- _kun_ , cobalah untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Tetapi kali ini pastikan kau tidak cukup meledak-ledak begitu mendengarkannya."

Aku sedikit tersipu mendengar kalimat terakhir Karasuma- _sensei_. Ya, aku memang cukup emosional saat menghadapi Hazama- _san_ , walau hanya di dalam benakku saja. Karena jika pun aku _kelepasan_ menunjukan perasaanku, Hazama- _san_ hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Mungkin penderitaan itu seperti magnet. Menarik orang-orang yang mengalami hal serupa dan menjadi jauh lebih buruk karenanya, atau malah mengubahnya menjadi suatu pembelajaran dan menerbitkan bibit positif di dalamnya.

Bersama Hazama- _san_ membuatku mengingat penuh sesak yang pernah kulalui. Membuatku mengenang luka yang baru menutup, mengorek ingatan yang masih baru akan penderitaanku. Mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya ternyata tak ubahnya dengan ibuku dulu. Rasa marah yang mendidih di dasar hatiku harus kuubah perlahan-lahan ketika menatap matanya.

"Jangan berpikir, ceritakan saja semuanya." Kalimat itu selalu kulontarkan padanya setiap kali kami memiliki waktu untuk bersama. Aku tidak pernah berusaha memancingnya dengan kisahku sendiri, tetapi jika tanpa sadar cerita itu meluncur dari bibirku, Hazama- _san_ hanya tersenyum.

"Hari ini, seekor musang mati setelah bertemu ular." Ucapannya mungkin terdengar melantur sesekali, namun tatapannya menjadi indikasi tersendiri bagiku—tentang apa yang ia katakan.

Entah kenapa, Hazama- _san_ tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _mati_ secara harfiah. Namun aku bisa merasakan _kematian_ yang sama dengan benang merah yang menjerat leherku sejak lama. Hazama- _san_ yang saat ini kulihat, tengah mematikan dirinya sendiri lewat segelintir kalimat.

.

#HeroSystem#

.

Ini tebing tempat Akabane Karma terjun saat mencoba membunuh Koro- _sensei_. Dan di tebing ini Hazama- _san_ memintaku untuk bertemu. Awalnya aku sangat khawatir, terlebih begitu sampai di sana, Hazama- _san_ sedang berdiri di tepi, menatap dasar jurang itu bersama angin.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," mulainya, "Hari ini, Raja Iblis turun dari singgasananya." Sepasang matanya masih tertutupi kelopak tipis, "Tetapi seluruh rakyatnya bersorak, begitu gembira. Kau tahu apa alasannya, Nagisa- _kun_?"

Aku terdiam, berharap-harap cemas. Menjawabnya membuatku bingung dan takut, tetapi aku tetap memberanikan diri untuk menyuarakan jawabanku—namun gadis Hazama itu lebih dulu menyela, "Karena _dia_ adalah iblis."

Kali ini kelopak matanya terbuka, "Sekeras apapun Sang Raja berusaha, sampai kapan pun dia tetaplah iblis." Jauh di dasar sana, aku merasakan getar dalam nadanya, "Dan takdir tidak bisa ditentangnya—tidak bisa dilawan. _Dia_ memang ditakdirkan menjadi iblis, maka _dia_ adalah iblis.

"Neraka adalah tempatnya." Sambung sekaligus pungkas gadis bersurai panjang itu dengan helaiannya yang disapu bayu.

"Para penentang—"

"Menentang tidak berarti membangkang, Hazama- _san_!" sahutku memotong kalimatnya, "Berhentilah _berpikir_ , dan ungkapkan segalanya. Aku—aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

Saat Hazama- _san_ terdiam, aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Hazama- _san_ , kau diam bukan berarti menerima. Tapi, Hazama- _san_ —tolong, _jangan berpikir_ bahwa antara kau dan takdir yang saling bertentangan merupakan musibah. Aku... aku hanya merasa, kau tidak perlu tenggelam hingga menjumpai laut."

Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Hazama- _san_ saat ini karena wajahku yang tertunduk dalam. Lisanku masih ingin berkata, tetapi urung kulakukan. Sampai ketika kurasakan getaran yang cukup mengusikku, wajahku mendongak menatap lurus sepasang netra kelabu di depanku, "Haza—bukan, Kirara- _san_ , maukah kau _melihat_ laut itu bersamaku?"

Senyum di wajah cantiknya mengembang—bukan senyum sendu atau angker, yang ini jelas berbeda, "Aku memang terlahir sebagai kutukan, Nagisa- _kun_. Mendengar keluhan dan penyesalah setiap harinya membuatku tahu bahwa kehadiranku tak ubahnya dengan petaka tanpa batas."

"Itu—yang kau pikirkan..." bisikku entah bertanya atau menyatakan.

Badai. Sekejap tadi dapat kurasakan badai mengurungnya. Tetapi kini dingin yang mencekam itu masih belum bisa dikatakan sirna. Dan _lagi-lagi_ , aku terjebak tanpa arah di dalamnya.

"Ne, Nagisa- _kun_ ," tubuh rampingnya bergeser sedikit—aku mendengar suara gesekan alas kakinya dengan tanah, "Sekarang Koro- _sensei_ sedang berada jauh dari Jepang. Apa menurutmu akan ada yang menangkapku jika tiba-tiba tubuhku melayang dari sini?"

Aku terhenyak mendengarnya. _Ini lelucon_ , bisik seluruh isi kepalaku. Aku tidak merasakan gejolak emosinya saat ini. Tidak ada yang membahayakan saat ini, tetapi kenapa—

Rasanya seluruh tubuhku mati rasa ketika mendadak helaian hitam menutupi wajahku, "Kau melakukannya, Nagisa."

Hazama—ah, bukan Kirara memelukku.

.

 _—StayAlive—_

.

Terkadang, _berpikir_ adalah hal yang mengerikan. Bagaimana kau berpikir bahwa seluruh dunia mengacuhkanmu, tidak menginginkan keberadaanmu. Seolah eksistensimu hanya menambah beban bahkan ketika kau hanya sekedar menghirup udara.

Lalu semua itu berkumpul dan bertumpuk, saling menyumbat dan menghimpit. Sampai ketika kau menyadarinya, hanya dari pemikiran kau _telah_ _mati_.

Kendati demikian, _berpikirlah_ agar kau bisa melihat dunia itu sendiri. Dengan caramu, dengan matamu. Sungguh, segala kehidupan yang terus berjalan seakan meninggalkanmu mungkin memang benar adanya. Tetapi meski tertatih, yakinlah kau mampu meniti langkahmu lagi.

 _Karena kau takkan pernah jatuh, jika kau tak pernah mencoba berdiri atau berjalan, apalagi berlari. Ingatkanlah bahwa jatuh adalah tanda bahwa kau pernah menjalani._

 ** _The End_**

Fuah, jadi juga #SA16 NagiKira~ meskipun niat hati FF ini buat 2 event sekaligus, Zaky lupa sama tanggal mainnya #pundungdipojokan

Yah, semoga ini sudah sesuai rule #SA16 sekaligus #HeroSystem mission 3 (yang udah kelewat deadline X"D)

Nah, terakhir! RnR+RCL ne, minna-san~

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
